Lament of The Twilight Princess
by cma911123
Summary: Peace is restored to the Twilight Realm. But Midna longs for the past adventure and feels rather miserable. Being the princess makes her practically unable to make any decisions about her own life. She needs to do what is expected of her, but will she abide? She miss Link, but the Mirror that connected their worlds was destroyed, wasn't it?
1. Eternal Twilight

Midna was bored, as usual. She was sitting in the throne room paying no attention to the other Twilis that was enjoying the banquet that the royal family was hosting. She held a tankard of ale in her hand which she sipped on in lack of anything better to do. As the Twilight Princess Princess it was her duty to be there, but she would rather be by herself alone in her chambers lost in a book or something. Although she had read most of the books in the palace many times.  
Things had been peaceful in the Twilight Realm after she and Link had defeated Ganondorf. Midna felt relieved on the behalf of her people, but she was bored out of her mind. After some time had passed, she realized that things could not go back to the way they were before. Not for her.  
She missed traveling, camping under the night-sky, looking at stars. She missed the excitement.  
That was not something you'd get as a princess.

Midna had few friends in the Twilight Realm. All the Twilis around her were there because they were nobles, part of the council, or they wanted to impress her one way or another. She hated that no one wanted to act natural around her.  
She felt lonely and she missed someone to whom she could really talk to. She missed Link

She sighed and put on a fake smile when an overdressed Twili woman approached her.

She wore a long black dress, which was decorated with ancient hieroglyphs and the Twili's sacred symbols. Her hair was turquoise and her eyes glowed with a faint yellow color. It was Gelimba, the court's new royal advisor.

"What a fantastic event, Your Majesty!" Gelimba said enthusiastically. Midna strongly disliked this new adviser. She'd developed trust-issues after what Zant did to her.

"Thank you for attending, dearest Gelimba", Midna smiled, altough she wanted nothing more than to turn her back to the adviser and leave at once.

"Your Highness the people here have been talking about you all evening", Gelimba said and giggled.

"Really? How so?" Midna asked and sipped her beverage.

"They are wondering when Your Highness will provide the kingdom with a king", Gelimba smiled and tried to look friendly. Midna however choke on her ale and looked at Gelimba as if she was insane.

"What? Why do they talk about that? Am I not doing fine on my own?"

"No no, don't take it like that Highness! It's just that everyone is curious, myself as well. Besides people wants to know when when and if there is going to be a royal hier. The council is getting impatient and they expect you to.."

"Don't people have anything better to do other than gossip? I may be the princess, but it's _my_ life", Midna said annoyed and slammed her tankard on the table beside her and rose from the throne.  
"Now, if anybody needs me, I'll be at my chambers."

"But your Majesty..." Gelimba said.

"I am feeling weary. Hold the positions and keep the guests entertained. About the council, you may tell them to kindly put a sock in their mouths and not to give a bee's wax about how I choose to live my life."

"Yes, Your Majesty", Gelimba said and bowed to her.

Midna hated it and she had to hold back a disgusted grimace. She never really liked it when people bowed down to her. Even though she was a princess, she was a Twili just like them. There was nothing extraordinary about her, except for her royal title.

She closed the doors behind her when she entered her room, and went out on the balcony. The fresh air made her feel better. She disliked it when other Twili's tried to intrude on her private life. As the princess she was more than often the subject about which people loved to gossip about. Besides, the decision on finding a husband and starting a family would be her own. If she ever even _wanted_ to start a family it would be because she wanted to, not because she was expected to do so.

As usual the sky was orange and red, and Midna imagined how the sun would set in the world of light in a matter of minutes.

But here, the sun never set. They were surrounded by eternal twilight, which was beautiful and Midna loved it. She loved the Twilight Realm and she''d always do her best to be a good leader. It was just that some days, she'd feel like she missed the light of day. She longed the darkness of night and again, she couldn't drop the thought of Link.

A thought that didn't seem to leave her alone. She wondered if it had been a mistake to destroy the Mirror Of Twilight. But then again, after she'd done so, she at least made sure that no Twili magic would ever threaten him or Zelda again.

It had been the right thing to do, but it left her alone and unable to ever see neither Link nor Zelda again. She had felt a strong connection to the princess of Light. Zelda was the only one who truly empathized how Midna truly felt. She was the only one who really knew the suffering Midna had to go through. They were the same. Only difference was the wolds they were from.

Midna sighed and looked down on the railing of the balcony.


	2. A Royal Visit in Ordon Village

Life had pretty much been returned to normal in the world of light. Link was laying down on a hill in Ordon Village, with a straw in his mouth. Unlike the usual green garment he wore nowadays, he was wearing the traditional Ordon outfit. It was one of the rare occasions he had to return to his home and take it easy for a few days. Being a descendant to the ancient hero made him gain a position at Princess Zelda's court as the royal life-guard, and if ever needed, to be a hero again. After all, he still possessed the Master Sword.

He was honored, but at the same time, part of him wanted the life he was trained to do all of his life as a goat herder in Ordon was all he used to know and he'd never even dreamed that he'd accomplish anything else than that. And now he was a hero, chosen by the gods.

It was a good thing Midna had been by him through the journey, or else he may never have been able to defeat Zant and Ganondorf. He may still have been stuck as a beast.

"Are you sleeping, oh Link, hero of Hyrule", a somewhat jeering voice called. Link opened his eyes and saw that it was Ilia.

"Hi to you too, Ilia", Link replied and say up. "Aren't you supposed to spend time with Epona while she's still here here? We'll travel back to Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow."

"Epona is sleeping", Ilia said.

"So I'm just your second choice of company then?"

"Well, you're not a horse, so naturally", Ilia smiled. Link gladly returned the smile.

"You should know better than to annoy the great hero of Hyrule", Link teased her back.

"Hey, you can't hurt me, I've got amnesia, remember? I'm not well", Ilia said and grinned.

"Not anymore you don't! Besides, like I care about that!" Link said and got up and started to chase her.

The two of them ran around for a while laughing, when Mayor Bo, went up to the hill. He smiled when he saw the two youngsters playing as if they were kids. Then again, Link and Ilia had always been close.

"Link!" Bo called out.

"Oh, Mayor Bo! We didn't see you", Link said and stopped in his tracks, rather embarrassed that the Mayor caught him acting so childish.

"Hello father", Ilia greeted and kissed him on the cheek.

"You two are having fun, I see?" Bo said.

"Heh, kind of. Very fitting for a hero, don't you think?" Link said embarrassed and put his hand behind his head.

"Don't worry, hero or not one is still allowed to have fun, right?"

"Well, what did you want to say to Link, father?" Ilia asked.

"There is a company of horsemen who would like to see you. I tried to tell them that you're unavailable at the moment, but they insisted."

"Hyrulians, I suppose?" Link asked.

"That's right."

"Don't they even care anything about you and your needs? Who doesn't need some time off from their duties every now and then! Link, they're working you to death! I hardly ever see you anymore! Can't you just tell them off?" Ilia said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Ilia" Link said.

"Can't you at least tell them to wait for you until tomorrow?"

"I'll see what I can do", Link said.

"You do that. We really do miss to have you around Link", the Mayor said.

Link walked up to his house, by the entrance to Ordon Village, and like the Mayor said, a company of horsmen awaited him there.

"Greetings Link! We are glad we found you! We apologize for bothering you on your time home", one of the horsemen said. Link recognized the man. It was one of the royal guards, Mudai, accompanied by two other guards.

"It's no worries. I was getting ready to leave anyway", Link said.

"Is that so? What a shame, because I came to tell you that Princess Zelda will be arriving soon."

"What? She's coming here? Why?"

"She wanted to visit you in your home. She must think highly of you, since she wants to travel such a long way from Hyrule Castle."

"Is that so? And she's on her way here right now?"

"Yes. She will be arriving shortly. And don't worry, she's not here to make you work. That's why we are here. She simply wants to spend some time off with you, before you leave, which by the way have been extended until the day after tomorrow", Mudai said.

"Really? That sounds fantastic."

"Indeed. Where shall I tell the princess to meet you?"

"Tell her I'll wait here", Link said and smiled. He thought highly of the princess as well and he was glad that she took interest in the life he used to have before he met her. It was truly an honor.

"Very well", Madai said. "We'll go get her then."

The company left for Faron Woods to get Zelda. Link thought about how funny it would be to see everyone's reaction when they met her.

"Link!" Link turned around to see Ilia coming up the hill from the village. "What did you tell them? Are they really leaving without you?"

"Actually, they came to tell me that I could stay here longer."

"Really? Wow, that's fantastic! But why?"

"Princess Zelda is on her way here, right now. I'm going to meet her here in a few minutes."

"What? The princess is coming here?" Ilia was way beyond excited and went down to the village urging everyone to make it look as tidy as possible. Sometimes it seemed that Ilia was the one in charge, rather than her father, the Mayor.

Link watched the villagers rush from his house. He smiled and thought about how much he really loved this place and the people here. He missed them when he was in Hyrule.

While waiting for Zelda, Link made sure his own house looked presentable to the princess of Hyrule. Since he barely lived there anymore it was not much to clean up. When he was done he went out to the spring to look after Epona. Like Ilia said she was sleeping, but she slowly opened her eyes when Link walked up to her. Epona loved to sleep lying down in the tepid water.

Link brushed her side with his hand and while she laboriously got up on her legs. Her brown fur seemed to glow in the light from the spring. It was truly a magical place. Link thought of all the times he used to play here as a kid. He and Ilia used to have their secret hideout there and it was also the place where he met Epona when she was a foal.

It was a place that held many memories for him. It was also the place where he stumbled into twilight for the first time.

He sighed. It had been nearly a year now. A year since he met Midna_._ And he still missed her. He never told Ilia about Midna, knowing that she'd jump right into her own conclusions, as she always did and it made her become awfully moody somehow.

He missed her so much. During the little time they spent together Midna and himself had gotten very close and even in the end she saved Hyrule once more from future attacks from the Twilight Realm. Not that Link thought that Midna or anyone of her descendants on the throne would ever even try to harm or take over the world of light, but as in the previous incident in which Twilight was devouring Hyrule, someone else might.

He was grateful towards Midna, but he was sad that he'd never get to see her again.

Knowing it was time to get back he took Epona by her halter and lead her back to her spot outside of his house.

Not before long another company of horsemen arrived, and with them was the princess of Hyrule. It was Zelda. She was dressed in an absolutely gorgeous blue dress, her traditional crown and her long brown hair was hanging over her shoulders. As always there was something very majestic about her very presence.

"Link!" She smiled when she saw him and got down from her white horse. "It's so good to see you!"

She gave him a warm-hearted hug, which he happily returned. Just as they hugged, Ilia and Mayor Bo came up from the village. Ilia's face turned red, and Link couldn't quite see of it was because she was jealous or just shy in front of the princess.

"You too, Your Majesty", Link smiled.

"My name Zelda", she corrected him. "There is no need to formalities between us, you know that."

"Right", Link said and blushed. "Well, Zelda this is Bo, the Mayor of Ordon Village and his daughter Ilia. She's my best friend since childhood."

"Pleased to meet you", Zelda said and smiled towards them.

"The pleasure is all our, Your Majesty", Bo said. "But, tell me Your Majesty, what brings you to Ordon Village?"

"I just wanted to see the place where Link grew up. I feel that it's important for us to get to know each other better, since we after all are spending most of our time together." Zelda's gentle smile didn't fade even when Ilia gave her a deadly stare.

"Then if Your Majesty is not too weary from the long trip, maybe you would like us to show you around?" Bo asked. "The villagers are just dying to meet you."

"That sounds wonderful", Zelda smiled.

As they went down to the hill to the village, Link suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left hand. It felt as if he'd just been burned by fire, but when he looked at his hand there was nothing, not even a srcape-wound. He shrugged his shoulders to himself and kept walking.


	3. Into Darkness

**Author's Note****: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'm so glad **

Something was wrong. Midna could _feel _it. Althought everything seemed to be in order, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling she had.  
She'd tried to talk to Gelimba but she didn't know what Midna was talking about.

Midna was all shaken up and she had no idea what else to do other than wait and see. Hopefully it would turn out to be nothing more than her imagination. Although, just to be safe, she didn't wander far away from the royal treasury, where the fused shadows were being kept. In case that her prediction was correct she needed to be able to act quickly.

No matter what she would not be taken by surprise, like she had been before. Never again would she allow herself to sink that low.

__This is a divider 8D__

Before entering the village, Zelda had set her guards by the entrance of the village, so that they wouldn't be disturbed by them and everyone had been eager to show her around.

Link smiled. This had to be the best of two worlds. To have Zelda here at his beloved home village and for once having nothing to do other than take it easy and spend time together.

Talo, Malo and Beth had been the first ones to rush up to Zelda and happily blurted on and on about things, the way only children can do.

"Do you really live in a big castle? What's it like being a princess?" Beth asked enthusiastically.

"Why yes I do. You have to come and visit me and Link there one day," Zelda smiled.

"You never told us you live in a castle Link!" Talo said.

"That's so cool," Malo said quietly.

"How big is the castle anyway?" Talo asked. He was indeed the most outgoing one in the group.

"Well, guess it's almost as big as this entire village, but do you know what?" Zelda asked the children. "I would much rather live in a place like this. I really envy you for it. It's so beautiful and peaceful here, and that's not something you get when you live in a big, boring old castle."

"You envy _us_?" The children squealed happily.

Link knew how it must feel for her. By the little time he'd lived in Hyrule castle he found pretty quickly how dull it was and there were people running around everywhere. The nature here on the other hand provided both tranquility and privacy.

Not before long, almost every villager joined them, walking around and showing Zelda around.

As they walked around the village they were greeted by Rusl and his family. As always Colin had not been with the other children when they greeted Zelda. He seemed to prefer his solitude. He was after all a very timid child, Talo's opposite compleately.

Rusl had they youngest daughter in his arms when he approached them and Uli was looking happy as usual. She held a small package in her arms.

"It's truly a pleasure to see you," Rusl said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Link told me all about the resistance from last year. Without you we would not have been victorious and I want you to know how thankful I am."

"No, but that was all yours and Link's doing", Rusl said.

"Not at all. Is this your lovely family?" Zelda asked and looked at Colin.

"Yes, Your Highness. This is my wife Uli and my son Colin. And this.." He said while placing the tiny girl on the ground. "This is Zelda. We named her after you, Your Highness."

"Really? That's such an honor to me," she said quietly and took the little girl's hand in her own.

Then Uli walked up to Zelda, with the package in her hands.

"We know that this is not much, Your Highness, but us villagers wanted to give you a memory of Ordon Village. It's an Ordonian formal outfit. It would have been a much more beautiful one, but we just recently learned that you were going to come."

The clothing were not very outstanding, especially in comparison to what Zelda already wore, but she happily accepted the clothing. It was a white tunic, almost like the one Ilia always wore, but it had beautiful patterns embroiled on the sides. A bright teal haori also embroiled with the pattern of two goats in many colors.  
The pants were brown and not quite as colorful as the other part of the clothing, but they were laced at the bottom, giving it a very formal look.

"This is absolutely beautiful", Zelda said.

"It used to belong to me, but I never use it anyway", Ilia said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Do you mind if I try it on right away?" Zelda asked enthusiastically.

"No, not at all," Bo said and showed her into his house.

"Ilia, why don't you go and help her out?" Bo told his daughter who sighed, but did as she was told.

"She's really a kind person," Rusl told Link once the girls went inside.

"Yes, she really is," Link agreed. "It's as much fun to be near her as it is an honor. Zelda never treats me like anything other than a close friend, even though I'm supposed to be of her service."

"We're truly lucky to have such a lovely princess in Hyrule," Bo said, which everyone agreed to. Since the tour was apparently over the villages went back to preparing for the evening supper they would hold in Zelda's honor. Everybody seemed to be eager to help, even the children for once.

Link felt someone tugging on his belt and turned around to see that it was Colin. Link smiled at the young boy.

"Hey Colin. What's up? Did you talk to Zelda yet?"

"No. She probably wouldn't want to speak to me anyway," Colin replied.

"What? That's nonsense! This is Zelda we're talking about. She'd love to talk to you to."

"Only because it's her obligation to act nice towards the people. I can understand why she likes you, you saved us after all, but she'd never like me anyway, even if we were to talk."

Link was going to argue to that, but the pain in his left hand returned. He couldn't help but to flinch, and reflexively withdraw his hand and grunt.

"What's wrong Link?"

"Nothing, he tried, but the pain was getting sharper and when he looked at it, he could clearly see the mark of the triforce on the back of his hand.

"What's that Link? Why is it glowing? Is it what's hurting you?"

Suddenly Zelda stormed out of the Mayor's house. She was wearing the outfit given to her by the villagers and most of them squealed out of pride and happiness when the saw the princess wearing it. When they tried to approach her and compliment her, she politely told them that she needed to see Link alone for a while.

Link met her eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Do you have a place where we can speak alone?" She asked him, frantically trying to hide her left hand from the others.

Link nodded and lead them to the Ordon Spring.

"This is bad, this is really bad," Zelda said, sounding much calmer than she actually was. "I suppose your part of the triforce is making itself noticed as well?"

"Yes. It haven't done that since... well since last year," Link replied. "When Hyrule was covered in Twilight."

"Mine neither, but it's definetly a warning sign that something bad is going to happen and that we need to be on our guards."

"I wonder what it could possibly be. I mean, the portal to the Twilight Realm has been sealed, and I killed Ganondorf.. didn't I?"

"I'm not sure. But from now on we need to suspect everything that's out of the ordinary. We need to get back to the castle and.. ah!"

Zelda couldn't finish her sentence before a large rift opened up right in front of them, and before Link had any time to react, and even less time to run and get the Master Sword, both him and Zelda was engulfed in darkness.

Everything was dark. Link was desperately holding on to Zelda as they seemed to float around in nothingness.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Can you see anyting?"

"No. As far as I can see, it's all pitch-black."

Suddenly, Link's feet hit ground and he fell down, still determined not to let Zelda go. Link didn't dare to move and neither did Zelda.

"Could this be twilight?" Zelda asked.

"No, it's too dark. Twilight at least had some dimmed light."

Suddenly, a hoarse voice whispered.

"Beware, ye bearers of the triforce. The triforce of power may be lost with our master, Ganondorf, but thanks to the triforces you bear, he shall once more rise."

"We won't let that happen!" Link shouted and got up, carefully helping Zelda rise to her feet.

The voice laughed.

"My boy, you don't have a choice. Let's see how well you do in this darkness before willingly giving yourself up."

Link grunted in frustration. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't believe that he'd left the Master Sword behind. He cursed himself quietly, but enough for Zelda to hear.

"Link.." Zelda said.

"Come on. Let's move. Best case scenario we at least find a wall and hopefully if we walk along a it we'll find a door sooner or later."

"But we may not even be in the same world anymore. I really doubt that we are."

"What should we do then?"

"Let's just walk and see where we'll end up."

__Another divider! 8D__

Noting seemed out of the ordinary in the Twilight realm. Midna was sitting in her chambers on a soft chair, trying to figure out why she felt so uneasy. Everything had been as they always were and there was nothing threatening the Twilight Realm.

Then why did she get the feeling something was awfully wrong?

She walked to the large window and gazed at the twilight in front of her. It was as always very beautiful to watch. The sky was colored orange and pink and the horizon was softly glowing.

Then she noticed a dark cloud that seemed.. well even darker and bigger than usual. Tiny dark spots seemed to swarm around it. It was a very unusual thing to see. Not impossible, but unusual.

Midna wondered if it had something to do with the ominous feelings she'd have for the past days. She decided not to take any risks and quickly assembled a few guards. She had investigation to do.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not involving Midna so much! She'll be around much more in the latter chapters!**


	4. Reunion

**Author's Note****: I'm on a roll! Sorry for spamming you with chapters!**

Midna arrived at the place shortly, accompanied by three Twili guards, who was rather confused, wondering why the princess would bring them along to such a place. Noting seemed wierd to them

They had used one of the sol's floating platforms to get to the cloud but once they arrived Midna noticed that it was on solid ground.

But the Twilight Princess was more tense than usual. She just knew there was something about the cloud that made her scared. And she was not scared easily.

"My princess, tell me again why exactly are we here?" A guard asked. He was long and skinny and much like Midna herself he was dressed in black and white, with glowing markings over his body.

"You are here to make sure nothing bad comes out of this cloud," Midna said.

"What about you, Your Highness?" Another guard asked.

"What do you think? I'll go inside." With a gesture of her hand, Midna summoned the fused shadows. Or at least whatever was left of them. Hopefully they wouldn't have to be necessary, but Midna wanted to be sure.

With the shadows in store, she entered the dark cloud. At first she could neither see nor hear anything, which made her feel a little better. It was hopefully just a false alarm. But suddenly she heard a faint whispering voice.

".. ink.. watch ou..." There was something familiar about that voice, but Midna couldn't quite put her finger on who it could be. The voices went on talking but Midna could barely hear them. Suddenly a sharp pain on the back of her hand made her cringe. She looked at it to see the faint glow of a very familiar symbol over cover her own usual teal markings. It was the triforce of the world of light, a symbol of the three godesses of light. How could that be?

".. Zelda.." a male voice called and suddenly Midna knew exactly where she'd heard those voices before. It was Link and Zelda.

Not knowing what to do, she once again summoned the fused shadows. The triforce on her hand glowed. It was light enough to give Midna a glimpse of what indeed was her beloved friend Link. He was holding Zelda, while trying to fend of attacking beasts that looked almost like shadows.

Upon the light Midna provided from her hand she saw that both Zelda and Link noticed her presence and she quickly used all of her powers, as well as the fused shadows to create a tear through the darkness in order to get them both to the Twilight Realm, away from the shadows.

A loud bang was heard, which made the guards outside of the cloud rush into it, in search for their princess. The glowing markings on their bodies provided them with a little light. It was very handy for the Twili's to have such an ability in a world with everlasting twilight.

Sure enough, they found their princess, along with two other creatures as well, lying unconscious on the ground.

"My lady! Lady Midna, are you alright? Take the other two to the palace's dungeon!" One of the guards called, while picking up the limp Twilight Princess.

__Once again a divider!__

Link slowly opened his eyes. His ears were ringing and he felt sore all over his body. He was unsure over how many days passed since him and Zelda was dragged into the world of darkness, but it had got do be at least a few days, possably a week. At first they endured, but when dark figures started to attack them things took a turn for the worst. Being unarmed and unable to see anything made it almost impossible to defend himself and Zelda.

Zelda!

He had to find her! He sprung up on his legs only to fall right back with a loud thud. He shook his head and tried to get up again, this time a little slower. He looked at his hands and realzed that they were not hands at all – they were _paws._ He was turned back into a wolf again. But how? That would have to mean this was.. twilight? So the vision he saw of Midna was real after all?

It was still dark though but at least he could feel Zelda's scent. She was near.

"Link? Are you there Link?" She heard her tired voice call. Being unable to answer her as a wolf he used his nose to find her and tried to approach her as gently as he could. But when he touched her with his wet nose she screamed and waved her arms trying to get him away. Link felt sorry for her. How could she possibly know it was him? She must have thought he was another monster. He remained close to her and could hear her sobbing. She was crying. Link had never seen Zelda cry before. It was heartbreaking.

He tried to whimper as softly as he could. He wanted to tell her that it was him so badly, but he couldn't. But he could try to find a way out of the place. Judging by the scent it was a frowsty room, not all that big. Possibly a dungeon.

He located the wall and found out that the cell was not that big at all. He tried to locate the door by slamming his body on to the wall to see if any place budged.

So far no luck, but the sobbing sounds of Zelda made him go on. He had to make her know that he was still with her and that he would protect her no matter what.

__Dividers everywhere!__

Midna was absolutely furious. She stormed down to the basement, with a few generally confused Twili's trying to catch up with her, including the royal adviser Gelimba. Most of them were worried about that the guards found her motionless on the ground, but she tried to tell them that she was just fine.

"Your Highness, what's the rush?" Gelimba asked.

"There are some people, dear friends of mine that have been wrongfully locked up in the dungeon."

The Twili's exclaimed.

"But my princess, that's awful! How could it happen?" Gelimba said.

After Midna woke up she'd been informed that a fierce beast and a young woman had been taken to the dungeon and she knew that they did most certainly not belong in the dungeon.

Midna sighed. She really had no reason to be upset with the guards behavior. They were after all prepared for the worse, and they must have thought Midna and Link posed as a threat. They did after all differ a lot from the way Twilis' look.

The prison guard saluted Midna as she and her equipage arrived.

"My..m.. my princess!" He stuttered.

"Pleasure. Now, if you would be so kind to lead the way to the most recent prisoners. They are not supposed to be locked up at all. They are my guests."

"Cer.. certanly, my princess." The prison guard said.

"I'll be fine on my own here from, thank you all," Midna said as she followed the guard.

The dim light from the tiny sol that the guard held provided little light, but at least enough to see where they were going. Finally, they got to a door that was slamming, over and over. Someone was desperately trying to get out.

"Are you sure you want to open this door, my princess?" The guard said nervously. It was their door. Midna sighed out of relief. At least she knew they were alright.

"Absolutely," Midna said and stood right in front of it. She knew Link would charge at her, judging by how hard he was slamming the door, but hopefully he'd realize that it was her before he managed to hurt her.

"Please, don't worry if he attacks us. My friend is most likely going to be confused and try to defend himself," Midna said just to make sure the prison guard didn't call for help or hurt Link or Zelda.

The guard inserted and twisted the key. For a moment the slamming stopped. The door creaked open and Midna say the fain glow of blue eyes reflected from the light of the sol. She expected to be attacked but he just looked at her.

"Hello, Link. It's been a while," she said.

"Link?" Zelda said from within the cell. She looked absolutely awful, being scrawny and her face covered in scrape wounds.

Midna grabbed the sol from the guards and brought it into the cell. Link turned his gaze towards Zelda and slowly walked up to her. She threw her arms around the wolf and sobbed.

"Oh, Link. I thought you were... I didn't know it was you.. I'm so sorry.."

Link laid his furry head on her shoulder and let the Princess of Light lean on him for a while. Midna thought it was best not to interrupt. They had obviously become very close during the time that passed since they last met.

Eventually Link turned around to face Midna. Being unable to speak he just looked at her with his big blue eyes. Midna had seen that look on the wolf's face many times before. She knew what it meant.

"Well, yeah I'm glad to see you too," she said and kneeled down in front of him. His tail wagged uncontrollably as he jumped on her, almost causing her to fall. She laughed warmly and tightly embraced him.

"I really missed you," she said so only he could hear it.

"Midna? It really is you!" Zelda said, trying to sound happy. She was obviously very tired. So was Link. Like Zelda his body was covered with various wounds and he'd limped on one of his legs when he got to her.

"Hello, Princess," Midna said, still holding the green wolf tightly in her arms.

"How is this possible? How can we be here?"

"I don't know. I was out investigating a strange looking cloud, when I heard you voice. I think you were being chased by something, and I used the fused shadows to get you here. Unfortunately there were some mistake. I'm so sorry you two had to end up here in the dungeon. Please accept my most sincere apologies."

"No, it's no worries. You saved us after all Midna."

Midna let go of Link and rose to her feet.

"Come on, you are my guests. You must be tired and hungry. Follow me and I will see to it personally that you get some food and a nice place to rest.

Zelda nodded her head in gratitude.

"Thank you Midna."


End file.
